


Deployed

by MaryJaneWrites



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dad! Tony Stark, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, POV Third Person, daughter! Reader, sorry boys, steve rogers and reader, this one was requested by a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJaneWrites/pseuds/MaryJaneWrites
Summary: Reader tells Steve and Tony that she's getting deployed





	

* * *

 

**DEPLOYED**

* * *

 

 

"Are you okay?" Asked the deep voice of the blond Captain in the other side of the video call.

 

"No" was the quickest response he got "Is my dad there? I gotta talk to both of you"

 

The almost quiet voice of the girl worried Steve, but he knew that if she needed to talk to both Tony and him, it was something serious. "Yeah, let me go for him" He said taking the laptop with him, "What's wrong?"

 

"I'll tell you once you're with him" She responded serious "I don't think I can say the same thing twice" And with just that they both went quiet for a while until Steve found Tony in the kitchen.

 

"Stark, your daughter" was all what he said before setting the computer down on the table. Tony quickly moved from his chair and basically ran to see his daughter.

 

"Hey" he said smiling "How's my favorite soldier doing?".

 

"Hi dad" she said breaking a small, forced smile "I'm okay, I guess"

 

"You guess? What's wrong?" Asked Tony.

 

The youngest Stark sighed and looked at the ceiling. She knew this was going to be hard to say, and she was visually stressed.

 

"Thing is, I just don't know how to feel about it yet" She said truthfully, "I mean, a lot of the people here are actually happy about it. I guess I'm just nervous" she admitted "I mean it's all happening so soon" she explained herself, still not telling the news of what was going on.

 

"You really are making us nervous here" said Tony.

 

"I'm getting deployed" she said. She just let the truth come out, and took a deep breath "I'm getting deployed" she repeated more calmly "I'll be gone to another base in California for training next moth, and then I'll be deploy to Kuwait" she stated. Tony's face started to go pale, while Steve was just quiet.

 

"Kuwait?" Asked Tony

 

"Yes" was his daughter replied. 

 

"Well..." Steve interrupted "Isn't that only 3 months?" he questioned, she nodded "Is not that bad then, you're going in a short term deployment"

 

"But the thing is that I don't want to" she protested "Not to the middle east at least, why can't a go to Africa or Korea?" she whined "besides, some people in Kuwait are going to Afghanistan and hell, that's the one place I  _really_ don't want to go"

 

Tony was not believing what his daughter had told him, and as always he had something to say. "They can't do that" he stated "You just finished training not even two months ago".

 

"They can and they are" she replied "Dad, I don't want to get deployed this soon."

 

"Isn't there something you can do to avoid it?"

 

"That doesn't hurt my integrity or my opportunities? hmm-mm nope" she said, the remembered one thing  "well, there is one thing, but I'm not gonna have a kid just to avoid a deployment, are you kidding me?" She chuckled "Besides, who would be the father? Steve is all the way up in New York"

 

"I'll find a way to get you out" he said. He really didn't want his only child to be out there in the war.

 

"Dad, please don't" she replied "I'll be fine, besides there is nothing you can do, and if it's anything like training it'll be over fast." she tried to calm him down. "It's the shortest type of deployment too"

 

"It's still too dangerous?"

 

"And what you do isn't?" She snapped "It's the same thing if you think about it, we're both making the world safer, just in a different way" stated the girl "I just happened to wear an uniform and be in a contract for another 4 years, then who knows?"

 

"I just need to know that you'll be safe"

 

"I can't promise you that, but what I can promise is that I'll be in one of the best camps, because it'll be an Air Force one, so, it's just a little more luxurious then mine" she smiled "just wish that uncle Rhody would be there too"

 

Tony smiled widely "I can make that happened" he quickly took his phone out and started dialing his best friend "Hey Rhodes?" he stood up and walked away from the computer. Meanwhile Steve took over it and talked to his girlfriend.

 

"He's really worried" he pointed out "If anything happens, just call, I'll be there, and he'll be there too"

 

"I know" she smiled 

 

"It's completely normal to be scared during a deployment, specially your first one, can't even tell you how scared I was" he smiled.

 

"I call BS on that" she laughed "I love you".

 

"I love you too" he responded.

 

"Well, better go to bed" she said "I won't be sleeping tomorrow" she yawned.

 

"Do you have duty tomorrow night?" he asked

 

"Yeah, and I won't get any sleep" she laughed "Can I talk to my dad, and tell him goodnight?"

 

"Just a second" He merely raised his head and called for the genius, who came rapidly to give his daughter a good night wish. After both Starks had said their good-nights the girl promised to call the next day. And with that Tony had left.

 

"He cares for you" Steve smiled

 

"He should, he is my father after all" she replied.

 

"True, well good night love"

 

"Night, Steve" she said before ending the call.


End file.
